Blackbird Fly
by wordswarsandsymphonies
Summary: I'm kinda bad at this summary thing, but I'll try. -   Kurt and Blaine are finally together, but issues with parents start to stir up trouble for them. They'll have to get through the arguments and find a common ground. Can they? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay. So, this is my very first story to ever post on here. I'm kind of nervous about it, so for those of you who actually decide to read it, first of all thank you, and secondly, please be gentle

"I love you." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt was too preoccupied with trying to get Blaine's shirt off to respond.

Blaine pressed his lips to the other's, trying to keep him from pulling away too soon.

The pair had backed up into a corner. The Beatles' "Blackbird" filled the room from the stereo. It was practically pitch black in Kurt's bedroom, aside from the slight trace of moonlight streaming in from the window.

Kurt's grey-blue eyes were pale as he took in Blaine's expression. Love. Blaine was in love. And Kurt had everything to do with it.

Kurt couldn't help but want to kiss every inch of his boyfriend, watching his smile grow with every one.

"My dad is going to kill me for this." Kurt made note as he slowed down to guide Blaine over to his bed.

"He'll probably kill me, actually. But, I don't care." Blaine came back with.

Kurt laughed as he pulled Blaine down to him.

Kurt's father wasn't exactly appreciative of the idea of Blaine staying over, and it was for _this_ reason alone. However, the pair had been left to an empty house for the night, perhaps without the realization from his father. Sneaking Blaine through Kurt's 2nd floor window had been the easy part.

Making him leave in the morning would be much worse.

Part 1: Blackbird.

Blaine shot awake after sensing the emptiness of the other side of the bed. A note on Kurt's pillow had been all that was there. It read:

_Blaine. Last night was amazing, but I can't help but feel bad about betraying my parents' trust like we did. I had to go run a few errands, so if you could just show yourself out before my dad gets home, that would be great. I'll call you later. -Kurt. _

"That's it?" Blaine murmured to himself. He figured that after how well things had gone the night before that Kurt would be all over him. But instead, he was kicking him out. At least, his note was.

Disappointed, Blaine simply gathered his things together, and after hunting for it, slipped his shirt back on, and walked downstairs and out the door.

He then realized that he had no car. _Maybe the walk will do me some good._

Then, he saw Burt drive by in the family car. He was lucky to not have been seen by Finn as he and his mother stepped out of the car as well. Blaine swore that he looked right at him.

Getting on the bad side of Kurt's 6'3'' brother would probably be a bad idea.

Blaine felt used. Kurt could one day be the perfect boyfriend, and then the next, he'd seem to avoid Blaine at all costs. He hadn't even told him he loved him. Something Blaine had taken care of weeks before. It wasn't so much the fact that he hadn't said it. It was more the fact that he didn't seem to care.

Kurt was torn. He loved Blaine, more than he ever thought was possible, but how was he supposed to tell him that and then turn right around and say his father wouldn't approve. He'd always been able to accept the fact that Kurt was gay, but why should he push it with a serious boyfriend. Blaine was no secret to Kurt's family, but he wasn't exactly the height of all topics at the dinner table.

His heart couldn't be at ease until he and his family were more comfortable talking about the subject. He couldn't settle down. Not yet, anyway.

There had to be a way for Blaine to understand that. But how? He had to call him.

The tone rang a final time, leading Kurt to Blaine's inbox.

"Blaine. It's Kurt. But, I guess you knew that…uh. Anyway. I wanted to apologize for leaving you alone this morning. I was being a coward. And I was being stupid. I just don't know how to approach my father about you. Okay? I mean, _last night._ Last night was incredible. I don't regret a single second of it, and I hope you don't either. Listen I can't be saying this to your voicemail. Can you just call me when you get this? Please? Goodnight." 

"Who ya talking to?" Burt made an abrupt appearance in Kurt's doorway, causing Kurt to jump a bit.

"No one, actually. Blaine's voicemail." Kurt hesitated to answer.

"How are things going with you two?"

Kurt couldn't have been more surprised to hear his father ask. Things were going great, at least that's what he thought.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"  
>"What do you mean? No. Not that I know of." Kurt's nerves were shaken.<p>

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Thomas, across the street, were enjoying a relaxing night on their porch last night when they saw a boy, about your age, crawling in your window. Care to explain?" 

Kurt hid his face to keep his embarrassment to himself. "Blaine. It was Blaine. He came over last night."

"Huh. Interesting. Why didn't he just use the front door?"

"Because, Dad. I was afraid of what would happen if you saw him. You hate when he's over. Especially if you're not at home. What am I supposed to do? Never see him?" 

Burt simply left the room at that point. He wouldn't stand up to the questions his son had laid out for him. Truth was he was scared, too.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Can you just call me when you get this? Please? Goodnight._" Blaine played back Kurt's message later that night. Part of him wanted to call him right away and get everything straightened out. But, there was another part of him that wanted to make Kurt have to think it through himself. He sensed that he needed to make a few choices on his own terms.

The nicer side of him won this time, so he gave Kurt a call.

"Blaine. Thank you for calling. Can we meet up somewhere? I need to talk to you."  
>"Sure, babe. Where?"<br>"Well, I'm pretty sure my house is off limits for a while."  
>"Come <em>here<em>, then. My parents are gone."

"Alright. I'll be there in a few."

A slight drizzle started to fall as Kurt walked out to his car. He had never been so nervous in his entire life because of what he was about to go do.

He almost couldn't open the car door after pulling into Blaine's driveway. After a couple minute long self-pep talk, Kurt built up the courage to get out and face things straight on.

"Kurt. Come on in." Blaine smiled, answering Kurt's rapid knock at the door.

"Hey, Blaine. I needed to see you face to face so that I can apologize for how low I was about last night."

"Please, sit. But, you don't have to apologize. I see where you're coming from. Your dad can be a little tough sometimes, and I get it."

"No. Blaine. Well, I mean. Yes, I apologize for that, but that's not really what I wanted to say."

Blaine's confusion heightened as he tried to pick out what else Kurt had to be sorry about.

"Last night was incredible, and it meant a lot to me, just like I hope it meant a lot to you."  
>"Of course it meant a lot to me." Blaine insisted.<p>

"But, I feel like I haven't been very truthful about the way I feel about you. Because, I'm scared of my dad's reaction."

"What do you mean?" Worry was evident in his voice.

"Blaine," Kurt turned to face him, and grabbed his hands, "I feel like I've been a bit overdue about telling you something that you _really_ need to hear." With a deep breath, Kurt finally said it. "I'm in love with you, Blaine. I…I love you. I should have told you so long ago, but I didn't know how."

Blaine was relieved beyond belief. Kurt had finally said it, and it felt so right.

That charming smile that Kurt had learned to love so much spread across Blaine's face.

"Well, Kurt. You know how much I love you. So, I guess I don't have anything more to tell you."

"Don't worry about it." Kurt laughed, leaning in to press his lips to Blaine's.

Kurt's mind was clear of all of his worries, if only for the moment.

Kurt really wished he and Blaine could just sit and talk about the situation with his father. Although Blaine knew how Burt felt, he didn't know how Kurt felt. But, with as sensitive of a topic as this was for Kurt, it wasn't going to seem to happen that easily. Blaine figured he'd just have to convince Kurt that whatever was a problem for _him, _was a problem they shared.

Lying back on the reclining couch, Blaine started softly singing to Kurt.

"You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream. The way you turn me on. I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back." 

Blaine's voice had the ability to melt Kurt's heart. Ever since they'd first met, he had yet to hear anything else like it. Even his own voice was nowhere near the caliber of Blaine's. Sure, they could sing together with the Warblers and bring people to their feet, but everyone knew who was the one outshining the other.

To anyone else, this would be incredibly upsetting, but when that same guy can turn around and serenade you with that voice, it was no wonder why Kurt didn't seem to care.

"Imma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight." Blaine sang in Kurt's ear.

"You're so beautiful." Kurt understated. "I can't believe how lucky I am."

Blaine shook his head in disbelief. _He thinks _he's_ the lucky one. _

Completely ruining the moment, Kurt realized the time. Nearly eleven. He had to be home in less than ten minutes, or it was his head on a platter.

Blaine begged Kurt not to go. He didn't want to let him go so soon. They'd had a measly 20 minutes together, and Kurt's father was already getting in the way again.

The hurt was obvious in Kurt's eyes, but it changed nothing. As much as he wanted to stay sitting right there with Blaine, it was impossible.

Blaine demanded to know why he was letting his father make such a big impact on his _entire _life. By controlling Kurt, he lost time with him, which was getting to be too much.

"I don't mean to make this sound like it's more my problem than yours, because I know how hard this is for you, too. But, you have to know that I'm affected "

"And I _do _know that, Blaine. I think about that all the time, but what am I supposed to do? I have never been the kid who sneaks out of the house, or lies about where he's been, or hides important things from his parents. That's never been me."  
>"Kurt. I'm not asking you to be that kid. I just hate to see you get tied down so much. Your dad doesn't seem to approve of anything anymore. I don't know if it's just since you met me, but I know you aren't happy." <p>

Kurt wasn't happy. In fact, his off relationship with his father had made him miserable. And, the truth was, things _had_ gotten worse after Blaine became a part of his life. For his dad, anyway.

But what Blaine didn't know was if it came down to losing him over losing his father's trust, he'd choose him. But, right now, if Blaine was still understanding, there was no need for Kurt to push his luck.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I have to go. I'll call you later tonight." Kurt turned to leave, not wanting to start anything.

"Hey. Wait." Blaine pulled back on Kurt's arm, spinning him back around to face him. He stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"Good. Now get home. Drive safe." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead.

When Kurt arrived home, 10 minutes late, his father was wanting to talk with him. Most likely in the form of a lecture.

Burt had been disappointed in the amount of "disrespect" Kurt had given him recently regarding Blaine.

"You've been sneaking around, talking back, and now you're late for curfew. I thought you were better than that Kurt."  
>"I am better than that."<br>"Well, you haven't really been showing that much these days. Ever since that Blaine kid came around. He's turned you sour."  
>"Don't you dare blame him for this. If anything he's changed me for the better. He's made me want to go out and live life a little. Not have to play by such strict rules." <p>

To Burt, rules were what kept the world going 'round. He used his love for his son as an excuse for his strictness, and that was probably true. He did really love Kurt, and was always wanting to protect him, but there was always the influence of _his_ strict upbringing.

"I don't want you to see Blaine for a while." Burt cleanly demanded.

Kurt's heart sank. "What? No. You can't do that to me. How could you keep us apart?"  
>"Easy. You need some discipline for your actions, and this only seems fair."<br>"No." Kurt was tearing up, thinking about it. "No! You can't keep us apart!" He stormed up to his room.

No one can tell you to stay away from someone you love, so Kurt decided not to even give it a second thought. He wasn't going to let his father do this to him anymore.

But, before he could be all courageous and defiant, he needed to hear something comforting. He'd call Blaine. Yes, who he'd just seen 15 minutes ago. He, of all people, would be able to calm him down.

With that phone call, Kurt realized just what is was he loved about Blaine.

It took little to no effort from him to make Kurt feel ten times better.

"He can't hold on to you forever, Kurt. He's gotta let you go. There's nothing wrong with you wanting to make your own decisions for your own life."  
>"I know all of that's true."<br>"Well, then why don't you _believe_ it? No offense to your dad, but any father should be ecstatic to see that their child has found someone special. No matter what the situation."  
>"You can't tell me you don't understand his side even a little bit. I do, but I'm done using that as an excuse. He's going too far here."<p>

"I don't want you to have to make this big of a deal out of this. Do something for me, and don't ruin what you and your dad have. Behind all the disagreement, I can see a true father/son relationship. Just don't let me come between that."

"Believe me. I won't. But, he has to stop coming between _us._"

"Well, I'm all for doing a little sneaking around, but you really do need to sit down and talk to him about all this."

Kurt agreed. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Better to be sooner.

Blaine was conflicted. As much as he wanted to be with Kurt, he didn't know if he was willing to selfishly hurt his relationship with his father. He might have given Kurt the impression that he wasn't considering his father at all, and he regretted that. The truth was that he respected Burt, mostly for how well he accepted Kurt. Much better than how his own dad had accepted him.

So, when Blaine found himself on Kurt's front porch, knocking on his front door, knowing that it would be only _Burt_ that answered, he was having to convince himself to stay and face him.

There was the chance that Kurt was not going to be so happy that Blaine had confronted his father alone. But, Blaine was willing to take that chance.

The ten seconds it took for Burt to answer the door were excruciating. It gave Blaine far too much time to contemplate his reasons for being there. And far too much time to bounce around his option to turn and run like hell.

But, he stayed. And Burt opened the door, with a very confused expression.

"Blaine?"

"Mr. Hummel. Sir. Good afternoon."

"What you doing here, son? Kurt isn't around."

"He's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's chapter 3. :D I don't know if there's actually anyone reading this, but I hope if someone is they're liking it. I hope it's not too hard to follow or anything.

"You went to my_ dad?_" Kurt questioned Blaine that next morning at school.

"Yeah, but what did you expect me to do? I had to say _something_ to him." Blaine twirled his pencil around in his fingers nervously awaiting Kurt's reaction.

His encounter with Burt that previous afternoon had gone not exactly as planned. He had given the man his piece of the story, but was soon shot down by his parental authority. There was honestly no way for him to get to Mr. Hummel, and as much as it hurt him to do so, he'd have to back down for a while.

The boys' classroom started to fill with other students searching to start their day in first period history.

"You didn't really have to say anything to him. I thought we agreed that I should handle this myself." Kurt didn't know what to make of what Blaine was telling him. "I knew that it wouldn't go well, so I figured I'd keep you from having to go through it."

"Come on, Kurt. You know me. I've taught myself to never step down from a conflict."  
>"This wasn't <em>your<em> conflict to step down from. God, Blaine. Do you know how angry my dad was last night? He thinks _I_ sent you after him. Ugh."

He turned away angrily.

"Kurt, come on." No answer. "Don't you think you're being a little immature about this? I was just trying to help."

"Yeah, but I never asked for your help. Not like that." 

And right then, Blaine knew he'd screwed up. Kurt had literally given him the cold shoulder. It seemed as if there was no happy medium for him. He couldn't make the situation any better no matter what he tried. So, he decided just to back off for a bit. Hoping that it would help.

Kurt wasn't as furious with Blaine as he may have made it seem, but after hearing that Blaine had gone to his father behind his back, he couldn't help but be upset.

Feeling bad for what he'd said, he glanced back at Blaine, subtly, but found that he was deep into some reading, and ignoring him completely.

He'd just have to get him after class. But, there was no forgiving yet. He'd had to listen to his father's lecture the night before. Blaine hadn't. He'd had to see his father's face turn blood red in anger. Blaine hadn't. Blaine's little act of kindness got Kurt in far too deep.

"Blaine. Listen. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be blaming this all on you. I'm just upset." Kurt was talking to himself. Blaine was obviously ignoring his attempted apology. "Are you_ ignoring _me? Really? Come on." Nothing.

Blaine needed the rest of the day to think some things over. He was in quite the predicament, but couldn't exactly turn to his usual source of advice. Since that source was kinda mad at him.

Blaine was kept awake that night by the regrets he was feeling. He never should have gone to Burt. He never should have upset Kurt. And he definitely shouldn't have ignored him. That last one got him nowhere.

At Warblers practice that afternoon, having to sing alongside each other had been quite awkward. Those moments were usually where they connected the most. But over the past couple of days, the existence of that connection was questionable for Blaine.

The same had been felt by Kurt. He understood the ignoring, but he never thought it to be something his Blaine would do. Maybe there were things changing between them. Telling him that he loved him had been a big step for Kurt, but it also may have ruined things.

That next morning, Blaine went to find Kurt immediately. He had turned the situation over and over in his head and he realized, he should be there for Kurt through all of this crap he was going through, The truth was, they needed each other.

"Kurt. Can I talk to you?"  
>"Oh, you <em>want<em> to talk to me now?"

Blaine simply grabbed his hand and pulled him around a corner out of the middle of the hallway.

"Listen. I was being stupid. Completely stupid. I shouldn't have gone to your dad. I shouldn't have ignored you yesterday. We need to stick together and get through this together."

"Wow. Why the sudden change in direction?"

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, his serious expression fading a bit. His palm held the other's cheek. He leaned forward to kiss Kurt's forehead. "I guess I just can't imagine losing you."

"Hey. No matter what happens with my dad, I'm not going anywhere." Kurt comforted Blaine.

Kurt had never seen Blaine so paranoid. He'd always been Kurt's rock, the one who encouraged him to stick up for himself. Seeing him crumble was completely new.

"Well, what's our plan?" Blaine questioned. The bell sounded overhead, signaling the start of the lunch period.

"Let me buy you lunch?" Kurt smiled.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "No. Kurt. I mean what's our plan with your dad? He hates me, refuses to let you see me."  
>"Well, first off, he doesn't hate you. Who could?" Blaine blushed. "And second, he's only a bit skeptical about us. I mean, you're my first boyfriend. <em>Ever. <em>We've only been together a month. He's acting as any normal father would."  
>"Are you actually <em>agreeing <em>with his actions towards us?" Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kurt was making his father sound innocent.

"No. Not at all. I hate what he's doing to us. Manipulating us to keep us apart. It's really low. But, I'm just saying I understand why he's doing it. Don't you?"

As much as he hated to say so, Blaine _did_ understand. But watching Kurt get shot down by his father, who he'd looked up to his entire life as a role model, was hard for him.

"I just think maybe we should give him a little bit to digest all of this. Back out of his face, and maybe not bombard him with all this." Kurt suggested.

"What? You don't want to fix this?" Blaine went pale in the face, listening. "I feel like all we've given him is time. Now you want to put it off some more?"  
>"Just for a little while longer. I'm working on what I want to do about bringing this up with him, and if we're really going to make a change, we need a plan."<br>"I thought all we ever needed was each other ."

Blaine backed away. He was tired in all senses of the word. Mentally, physically, emotionally. He didn't want to fight again, so he just decided to go along with what Kurt was saying, although he made sure to let him know how he really felt.

"Ya know, the way you've talked about how supportive Burt has been in the past, it's really hard for me to comprehend the sudden change in pace with him. Why all of a sudden is he deciding to make your life hell?"  
>"He isn't, Blaine. And that's not fair for you to say." Kurt's face was hot. "Yes, he has been as supportive as I could have ever asked for, but this is all new to <em>me<em>, so of course it's new to him, too. Don't you think we owe him that chance to get used to all of this?" 

Blaine shook his head. "I don't think we owe him anything, Kurt. I know what it's like for your father not to have your back. My dad has spent the last 3 years trying to turn me straight. Can't you understand why I'm pushing so hard for this? I don't want you to feel what I feel everyday. Like you don't matter. Like you're making mistakes."

The hurt was obvious in Blaine's eyes.

"I _don't _feel that way. I can't tell you how sorry I am that that's what you're going through. But, my dad isn't like that. He cares about me. He just doesn't see what _I_ see in you. He sees you as the guy taking his son away."

Kurt was pacing now.

"You're the guy who has swept in and become a huge part of my life. It's all happened so quickly… and…I'm sure it's hard."

Blaine sighed. "Fine. We'll give him some time. But until we clear all this up with him, we're just holding this relationship back from what it could be. Listen, I'm going to study during lunch. I'll see you later."

He turned and walked back around the corner, out into the crowd of students making their way to lunch.

"Wait a second…Blaine?" Kurt tried to follow, only to find he was already gone.

_I'm such an idiot! Oh my god. What am I doing? I'm making this worse on him than it needs to be. This ends now. _

So Kurt made up his mind. That little chat. It was going to happen today. Whether his dad was ready or not, he didn't care. Blaine was fed up with worry. He had to change that.

Kurt waited for Blaine outside of the library, their usual meeting place, that afternoon. His impatience was killing him. He watched as the halls grew emptier and emptier. All of his fellow schoolmates were off on their weekend activities. Something told Kurt that his weekend wasn't going to be so carefree.

One of the last few people to come around the corner, Blaine walked out towards Kurt. He was hesitant, trying not to let Kurt know how much he'd missed him at lunch.

_Blaine. Thank God._ Kurt had almost convinced himself that Blaine had left him there. Not without good reason. Kurt didn't deserve Blaine's time. Not after the way he'd been acting.

Tears welled up in Kurt's eyes. "I'm scared."

Blaine didn't even need words. He simply pulled the other boy into a hug. That's all he needed to show him that he was there for him. He wasn't going anywhere.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am sorry this is up so late. Thank you to my 2 reviews. They mean a lot! I hope those who are reading enjoy chapter 4! :D

"Wait here. I'll come back out and get you. I need to talk to him alone first." Kurt asked of Blaine, who was left sitting out in the car.

"Dad?" Kurt called, walking through his front door.

There wasn't an answer. In fact, the house seemed almost empty.

"He's not here." Kurt heard from around the corner into the kitchen. "He was needed in the shop."

Following the voice, he discovered that it was Finn.

"Finn? What are you doing here? It's Friday night."

Finn sniffled. "I think I might be coming down with something."

A sneeze confirmed just that.

"Well, go lay down you idiot. I'll make you some herbal tea."

"Sure, Kurt. Thanks."

"Do you have a clue when he'll be back?" Kurt asked of his father's intentions.

"Before dinner. Don't know for sure." Finn slumped to his room.

_Great. Now we have to wait here. So much for getting this over with._

Kurt went out and led Blaine into his house, explaining why his dad wasn't there.

Blaine found the situation perfect, because although he had hoped to get the talk out of the way, he saw it as an opportunity for the _two_ of them to talk some things through.

The tea kettle whistled in the kitchen. "Just let me bring this to Finn. Poor guy's sick." Kurt left to tend to his brother.

Blaine started to practice what he wanted to say to Kurt, so maybe this time he wouldn't sound quite so stupid.

"Kurt, listen. I've been… No. Kurt, you and I… No. I know we've been having some problems, but I want you to know… I want you to know…" He sighed, not knowing what he wanted to say at all. Maybe it was something he couldn't practice.

Blaine nervously played with the fringe on the pillow beside him.

Kurt wasn't gone long enough for him to calm himself down, because a minute later, he came back out of the kitchen with two more cups of tea.

"Green tea?' Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled in confirmation, taking the cup and a sip before setting it back down on the table beside him.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Kurt asked, with a curious smirk.

Blaine took a deep breath, unsure of where to start. "Us." He finally admitted. "I want to talk about us. This past week or so, it's kinda been hell. I mean, I blame myself for every bit, and I regret all the crap I've put us through. Mainly you through." Blaine was ranting now, but he was on a roll, so he didn't stop.

Kurt sat back and listened to his boyfriend's speech, taking in every word.

"I've been treating this situation with your dad as if it's the worst thing in the world. One part of me wants to tell him off because I want you so badly. But there's another side that doesn't want to ruin what you two have because of my selfish needs. So I'm conflicted and confused, just as I'm sure you are. But I want you to know something." Blaine's voice was shaking. "I love you more than anyone in this world, and I'm not going anywhere. Not until you order me away."

Kurt was speechless. He honestly wouldn't have been able to form a coherent sentence, so he just leaned over and hugged Blaine. "We can do this." He finally said.

Pulling away, Blaine took in Kurt's soft eyes. They were reassuring this time. He knew Kurt was afraid, but he was willing to be strong enough for the two of them.

Caressing Kurt's cheek, Blaine slowly leaned in to link his lips to the other's. Kurt's hand tangled up in Blaine's curls, as he forgot about everything that this past week had brought him. Blaine's comforting scent melted away Kurt's fears. If he didn't confront his dad, he'd lose this. And he was _not_ going to let that happen.

They were so oblivious to their surroundings, they hadn't even heard him walk in. Finn.

"Oh. Oh my god… I'm sorry.. I didn't need to see…I…uh…I'll just go. Sorry. Sorry." Finn stumbled over his words, and a few other things, as he tried to find his way back to his room.

Kurt and Blaine were silent. They'd never been walked in on before.

"Maybe we should stop before things get out of hand. If my dad walked in, he'd kill you…and then me…so…yeah." Kurt shuddered at the thought.  
>"You're right. Too risky." Blaine appeared disappointed, looking away from Kurt. To Blaine, making out on a bed without your shirts didn't exactly constitute romance.<p>

"Hey. Hey." Kurt pulled Blaine's chin back up to look at him. "Soon. I promise." he hinted.

Blaine smiled that heartbreaking smile of his, forcing Kurt to kiss him again, against his better judgment.

The relief was almost tangible in the air between Kurt and Blaine. Blaine had finally brought it to Kurt's attention that he had no intention of giving up. Something he'd wanted off of his chest for a while. And Kurt, who took Blaine's commitment to heart, really wasn't alone in his battle. There was no else in the world who could be there for him like Blaine could. No one else could have his heart.

The pair had slumped down on the couch to watch a movie. "_Indiana Jones_ was on, and although Kurt had little interest in the movie, the franchise was one of Blaine's favorites.

"You haven't said a word in the last hour. Are you okay?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"I'm absolutely perfect. I'm just enjoying the moment. Sitting here with you."

Kurt looked down at the other boy, who was leaned against his shoulder. He kissed his forehead, wanting so much for everything to just work out for them.

"Thank you, Blaine."

"For what?" Blaine chuckled, turning over on his side to face Kurt.

"I don't know. For all of the corny, mushy, hopeless romanticy things you do for me every day. For being my biggest supporter and caring about me when I feel like no one else is there."

"I just return the favor." Blaine simply replied.

An elbow to the side stopped Blaine from continuing his cheesy line.

Kurt glanced over at his dad's record player, before glancing back at Blaine with a questioning smile. "You wanna dance with me?"  
>Blaine was taken aback by the question. "Mr. Hummel, are you actually asking me to <em>dance<em>? I'm impressed. I'd be honored." He stood to greet his man, who walked over and chose a fine record. Journey's "Escape".

The quiet intro of "Open Arms" flowed through the room.

Kurt reached for his dance partner, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Why this song?" Blaine asked.

"It was a favorite of my mom's and I think it suits us pretty well." Kurt responded with a smile, his fingers playing in Blaine's curls.

When Kurt laid his head on Blaine's chest, he could feel his calm heartbeat.

"I love you, Kurt."

Kurt leaned back from Blaine, as he watched a smile grow on Blaine's face.

Blaine touched his forehead to Kurt's.

"I won't lose you, Blaine. No matter what my dad says. I can't lose you. I can't lose _this._"

"Don't worry about your dad, okay? He has nothing to do with us. My only concern is keeping your relationship with him as strong as it was before I got here." 

Kurt glanced away and laughed. "I should have known you would find a way to keep me from worrying. Me and my dad are _crazy_ close. _This_," he pointed between the two of them, "isn't going to change that."

Then, the glare of headlights swung around the perimeter of the room.

"Speak of the devil." Blaine pointed out.

"Damn it! I didn't know he'd be here so soon. I'm not ready to do this…" Kurt scrambled to stop the record from continuing.

Blaine's arms caught Kurt to slow him down.

"Kurt. Relax. We've got this. Just breathe. Come sit down. Act natural."

Kurt hesitantly sat down on the couch beside Blaine. He dreaded seeing his father's face when he walked into the room.

The doorknob turned, and Blaine's hand held Kurt's comfortingly.

"Kurt? Are you here? Sorry I'm late. Got a call to the shop."  
>"Yeah. Dad. In here."<p>

Burt rounded the corner, but his smiled faded a bit when he noticed the second boy beside his son.

"Dad. Before you say anything. Can you just sit down and let us talk to you? While I still have the courage to do it?"

Burt sat, with an incredibly confused expression. He watched the faces of the boys, trying to figure out what in the world they had to say to him.

When no one said anything, he urged his son to continue. "I'm listening, Kurt."

Kurt took a deep breath. "Okay." Blaine's grip on his hand tightened for support.

"Blaine and I, well, we wanted to understand something. We want to know what the issue is about us being together."

"Kurt, you know I don't have a problem with you two being together." Burt defended himself.

"I _thought _I knew that. But, well, you never want to see us together, you've basically banned Blaine from the house, and… and you never want to hear anything I have to say about him." Kurt struggled to finish his statement against his father.

Burt sat silently. He must have been taking in the truth in his son's words. He was surprised to hear Blaine speak next.

"With all due respect, sir, we've tried to look at this from your side, and we still can't seem to figure anything out."

Leave it up to Blaine to speak so fluently and perfectly, and say exactly what Kurt would have wanted to say.

"Yeah, Dad. Blaine's right. I've tried to understand that this is just as new to you as it is to us, and that you're probably just as confused. And then, I look at Carol. She's completely accepting of us. She always greets us with a smile. What have we done to ruin that for you?" 

"Nothing, Kurt. You haven't done anything." Burt looked around the room, uncomfortably. He was about to finally open up. He didn't like it. "It's me. You're my only son. I mean, I've got Finn now, and I love him just as much, but you're blood. I treat this like I would even if it was a new _girlfriend_ you were bringing around."

Kurt was bewildered that he was actually hearing all this. From his dad, no less.

Burt continued, "I don't want you two to think I'm just put off because of Blaine. This could be anyone. I'd still see that you're growing up. You two are so serious, and I know how great serious can be. But, I also know how hard it can be. I just don't want to see either of you get hurt."

"Wow, Dad. That means a lot coming from you. But, you really don't have to worry about that. I know we're young and have only been together for a while, but love knows no time."

"No. It doesn't, does it?" Burt asked. "Listen, I'm sorry for how I'm been acting. That's hard for me to admit, but it's true."

"Apology accepted." Blaine chimed in. He seemed as relieved as Kurt was.

Kurt let out the breath he'd been holding. "Dad, I'm sorry, too. I've been pretty angry lately and I've only been taking it out on you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you came to me."

When Kurt looked to Blaine, Burt saw the sparks, prompting him to lay down a few rules. "Now, you two. We may be on a much better understanding with each other, now. But, that still doesn't mean I want you to get too serious. Rules. I don't want you two alone in the house. Same rule I give Finn. And, no closed doors."

"Seems fair to me." Kurt smiled. He got up to give his father a hug.

Blaine watched from the opposite couch longing for that type of acceptance from his father. But, for now, he was only grateful he hadn't screwed anything up for Kurt.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OK. So. I know it has been over two months since I've updated this thing, but it was only because I thought it wasn't getting any positive attention. However, I just opened up my email for the first time in forever and found that I was wrong about that. So hopefully I can continue to post this and maybe those of you who were interested in reading before still will be. :D thanks for the support!

Part 2: Fly.

Two weeks later, after basking in their new freedoms at Kurt's house, Blaine and Kurt decided they really needed to get away. Memorial Day weekend. How perfect.

They desperately needed a beach, but considering there were no beaches to be found in Ohio, a little trip to a lake would have to suffice.

After deciding that there was no way they'd be allowed to go anywhere alone, they decided to invite along a few friends. Mercedes, and after some begging, Rachel. Rachel had been desperate to hear about Finn from Kurt.

"My dads own a lakehouse on Lake Erie." Rachel inputted after hearing of the planned destination.

"That's great, Rachel. Would they mind letting us borrow it this weekend?" Kurt asked, with a pleasing smile.

"Of course not, silly. They'll be in Fiji this weekend. They've always wanted me to go out and keep the house company for a weekend." Rachel was nearly bursting at the seams with excitement.

"Sounds perfect, then."

It really _was_ perfect. An entire weekend away from Lima. An entire weekend away _with Blaine?_ Even better.

"And Mercedes and Rachel will be there." Kurt pleaded to his parents.

"You're asking me to send my 17 year old son away to a lakehouse for the weekend?" Burt asked.  
>"Yes. But, if you're worried about me and Blaine. We'll have company. Again, Mercedes <em>and <em>Rachel."

Burt and Carol glanced at each other, coming to a silent agreement.

"Alright, honey. You can go. Only because we trust you." Carol smiled. "_But,_ if we hear of any funny business, it'll be the last time you do something like this for a while."

"No funny business," Kurt agreed. "Thanks, guys." He kissed Carol's cheek before exiting the kitchen to call Blaine with the good news.

Blaine had been shocked of the sudden acceptance the pair was receiving. They'd gained the trust of Kurt's parents over the past few weeks, and they weren't about to screw it up with any so-called 'funny business'.

With such a last minute plan, Kurt had been surprised that the idea had even been considered. It takes a lot to convince Burt Hummel to give way.

"Well, this weekend's going to be great, Kurt. I can just tell."  
>"Believe me. It will." Kurt replied, a laugh in his voice.<p>

After hanging up the phone, Blaine continued packing. Even though he was looking forward to the weekend, he was also extremely nervous. For whatever reason, the idea of being _alone_ with Kurt, made him panicky. Even though Rachel and Mercedes would be there, something told him they wouldn't have a problem with giving them some alone time.

Blaine's parents were currently denying him any attention. With all the business conferences and foundation meetings, he was lucky to see them in the mornings. The one pro out of the situation was that he wouldn't have to deal with asking his parents about the trip. They simply wouldn't care.

"R-E-S-P-E-C-T. Find out what it means to me." Mercedes belted as they drove down the highway.

"R-E-S-P-E-C-T. Take care of T-C-B." Blaine surprisingly sang along.

"Damn. I love Aretha." Mercedes was joyous. "I'm surprised, Mr. Warbler."

"What? You don't think I can handle Aretha?"  
>"Oh, I know you can't handle Aretha. You're a white boy who sings acapella."<br>"I don't see your point." Blaine laughed, earning a knock in the arm from Mercedes.

The mile signs kept decreasing, meaning the four friends would soon be arriving to their weekend home.

Blaine, who had fallen asleep on Kurt's shoulder soon after hearing Kurt's debate with Mercedes that he could in fact handle just about anything, was accidentally jostled awake when a bump in the road jerked the back seat.

Kurt looked apologetically toward Blaine's groggy face. "Sorry to wake you."

"It's okay. I should probably be up anyway. I'd hate to ruin my sleep schedule." Blaine left his head against Kurt's shoulder, comforted in his proximity. Then, before he could control it, he was asleep once again.

Mercedes glanced back, to see her best friend, happily holding the one person who had ever truly made him happy. As she caught Kurt's glance, she noticed something greatly different about the eyes that looked back at her. Kurt was in fact, really happy.

He looked over at Blaine, watching his chest peacefully rise and fall.

They'd been through so much that past couple weeks, it was hard to believe that he was still real. But reality set in as Kurt intertwined his fingers with Blaine's.

"My friends. We have arrived!" Rachel exclaimed, already giggly.

"Wow." Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine all seemed to simultaneously say.

The house was breathtakingly gorgeous. It sat right on the lake, which was beautiful in itself. The three of them had never seen anything like it.

"Rachel, this is incredible." Blaine told her.

"I know!" she smiled. "Once we all get settled in, I think we'll have just enough time for a campfire. If you guys are up for that."

"Sounds great." Kurt reassured Rachel.

"I call the room with the bathroom!" Mercedes called as they all searched throughout the house.

"Every room has a bathroom, Mercedes." Rachel stated, finding her designated room. "There is a room for everyone, so each chose your own."

Rachel had everything planned out for the weekend. Even though there wasn't much anyone really wanted to do except relax.

Mercedes was, of course, anxious to see the town. "I _need_ to shop somewhere."

"I'll show you around tomorrow. You boys can come, too if you'd like." Rachel insisted.

"No thanks, Rachel. I think we're good." Blaine answered for the two of them.

"Suit yourselves. I'm going to go start the fire. Would anyone care to help?"

"Sure." Blaine politely agreed.

Mercedes and Kurt were left. Mercedes couldn't help but smile at Kurt, thinking about how happy he was.

"What is that look for?" Kurt asked her.

"No reason. I just haven't seen you this happy in a while. You really like Blaine, don't you?"  
>"I love him, Mercedes. More than anything."<br>"You're so romantic. God, I can't get over it. It just makes me really happy to see you like this." She walked over for a hug.

"Thank you. I'm really glad, too." Kurt smiled. He hadn't really ever had the chance to just talk about how great Blaine was with someone before.

Before long, the fire had been made and they had all gathered around it on the lakeside.

Sitting beside Blaine, Kurt wrapped a blanket around them both, and Blaine snuggled up beside him.

"If you guys don't stop being adorable, I'm gonna have to do something." Mercedes claimed.

"You can't take it? But, I thought you could take anything." Blaine teased.

"It's just been so long since I've seen Kurt this happy, and…"

"'Cedes. It's okay. We know. No reason to get all worked up." Kurt interrupted.

"Yeah. Sorry. I know… So, Rachel? Shopping tomorrow should be a blast. What are you and Blaine going to do all day tomorrow, Kurt."

Kurt could sense Blaine look up at him from his place laying in his lap.

The truth was, they had no idea what they'd find to do that next day. But just having time together would be enough.

After spending the rest of the night around the campfire, the group of friends had tired themselves out. Mercedes and Rachel had gone to bed, and Kurt was left to say goodnight to Blaine.

"I'm so glad you're here." he mentioned to the other boy.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." he replied, leaning in to kiss Kurt goodnight.

Blaine's fingertips traced the line of Kurt's jaw as he pulled away.

Kurt caught the hand and planted a kiss to each finger, holding Blaine close to him.

The pair parted their separate ways for the night.

Alone in his bed that night, Kurt couldn't sleep. All he could think about was having Blaine close enough to cuddle up to. He desperately wanted to feel his touch and hold his hand, and look into his eyes.

But it'd all have to wait until morning.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: To make it up to you guys I added two chapters in one day. I'm sorry I left this abandoned for so long. But please continue to enjoy. :D and reviews are appreciated!

If there was one thing Rachel was good at, it was making big scenes.

Kurt woke up that morning to the smell of pancakes flowing in from the kitchen.

"You made pancakes?" Kurt questioned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I did! I thought I'd do something nice for you. As a welcome back to McKinley thing. But, it would also be nice for you and Blaine to have a nice breakfast. Where is he by the way?"

Kurt figured Blaine was still asleep. He'd just have to go wake him up.

Rachel and Mercedes were out the door before Kurt knew it. He thanked Rachel for the breakfast, was told the girls would be back with dinner for that night, and that if he was hungry there was a fully stocked fridge and pantry.

So the day he had alone with Blaine began.

Deciding it was probably time to wake up the other boy, Kurt walked upstairs to his room.

The door was cracked open, so as quietly as he could, Kurt inched it open.

The sight before him was breathtaking. A shirtless Blaine laid on his stomach under thrown around sheets.

He seemed to be showing a whole other side of himself. His hair was messy, and his usual perfect demeanor was broken.

Kurt almost couldn't bare to wake him, but, as it turned out, he didn't have to.

Blaine stirred as the light shone through the window.

Kurt silenced himself so he wouldn't startle him, and he froze in his step.

"Kurt?" Blaine was groggy.

"Oh. Hey. Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. Uh…" Kurt stumbled over his words. "Rachel made pancakes. I didn't know if you wanted some."

"Oh. Well, that was nice of her. Yeah, sure. I'd love some." he confirmed.

Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He had to leave the room in risk of saying anything stupid in his baffled state.

Blaine quickly found a shirt, ran his fingers through his hair a few times, and went to join Kurt downstairs.

A plate of chocolate chip pancakes was waiting for him at the kitchen table.

Along with that pair of blue eyes that was already brightening up his day.

After deciding to stay in for the day, the boys found themselves in an awkward silence. They realized that they were in fact _alone_. And, they were aware of what their options were, so the thought brought each to a quiet.

"You have syrup on your chin." Blaine pointed out to Kurt, hoping to break the silence.

Kurt blushed, a bit embarrassed and tried to wipe the spot away.

With a questioning look, Kurt asked if he'd successfully removed it, but a shake of Blaine's head disproved that.

"Let me get it." Blaine reached over to wipe the syrup away with his thumb.

Blaine froze. And just like in the clichéd movies, he saw something new in Kurt's eyes. A brightness he'd yet to see. He didn't know what it was that was causing the change, but he was drawn to Kurt.

Holding his chin, Blaine couldn't help but lean over and press his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt hadn't at all expected it, so the shock of it left him motionless.

It wasn't until Blaine had pulled away and sat back down that Kurt realized what had just happened. For whatever reason, that kiss meant more to him than any he'd had in a while.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, noticing the awe still in Kurt's eyes.

"Oh…nothing. I just, uh… I can't believe you're here."

Blaine smiled, glad that he was there. "Well, you know I wouldn't find any reason not to come on this trip."  
>"No. No, Blaine. I can't believe you're here, in my life."<p>

That stopped Blaine in his tracks. "Well, believe me. I was looking for you for a while." He smiled the heart-wrenching smile that gave Kurt butterflies. Without a second thought, he wrapped his arms around Blaine in a hug, which was lovingly accepted.

"Blaine. You're the most beautiful thing that has ever happened to me." Kurt admitted, feeling overwhelmed for a moment.

"Kurt…"

"Shh. I know." Kurt interrupted Blaine, taking in his hazel eyes.

Suddenly, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "Come with me. I'd like to give you something."

Kurt followed, confused, until he was led to stand beside the grand piano in the living room. No surprise that there'd be a grand piano in a Berry residence.

Blaine seated himself on the bench, and opened the cover. His fingers grazed over the keys before he spoke.

"Ever since that night we talked to your dad, I've been working on this. A little something that I thought you might like."

Kurt seated himself beside the other, waiting patiently for the beautiful sound of his voice.

A very familiar line flowed from the piano. Realizing what it was Blaine was playing, Kurt knew for sure. He knew that Blaine was his 'one.'

Blaine began his serenade. "Open Arms."

"We sailed on together  
>We drifted apart<br>And here you are by my side

So now I come to you with open arms  
>Nothing to hide, believe what I say<br>So here I am with open arms  
>Hoping you'll see what your love means to me, open arms."<p>

Before Blaine could even begin the next verse, Kurt was already in tears. Blaine was singing to him and to only him, and it was if no one else even existed. Just like in those same clichéd movies.

As the last chords faded out, Kurt reached up and stroked Blaine's cheek. "Thank you." he simply put.

The hazel eyes that gazed back at him were brighter than he'd seen in a while.

"I am _so_ in love with you, Kurt."

With a racing heart, Blaine slowly leaned in, placing kisses along Kurt's jaw line.

Kurt stopped him to link their lips. Something he'd wanted to do ever since Blaine started playing.

Suddenly the pair began moving up the stairs. This was beyond anything they'd ever felt before. To be as young as they were, it was almost scary.

Blaine pulled his shirt off his shoulders and Kurt did the same. Kurt's fingers had entangled into Blaine's messy curls, while Blaine's hands were at Kurt's hips.

They'd been in this situation before, but the difference came when Blaine untied the tie to Kurt's pajama pants.  
>Kurt was incredibly nervous but he just went along with it, doing the same for Blaine.<p>

Moving to the bed, Blaine rolled over Kurt. You could almost hear Blaine's heartbeat through his chest. He was out of breath as he kissed down Kurt's torso. Being _this_ close to Blaine, Kurt figured he would have been panicky, but he wasn't.

Until..

Blaine went just a bit too far.

Kurt's brain caught up with his heart.

"Blaine. Wait." Kurt surprised himself in saying.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, freezing.

"Blaine. We can't do this right now." Kurt sat up on the edge of the bed.

"What? Oh my god. Kurt. I'm so sorry. You weren't ready." Blaine was instantly apologetic.

"No, I am. We just shouldn't right now. The timing's not right. It wouldn't feel right." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and gave him a crooked smile.

"You're right." Blaine kissed Kurt's hand. He stood to grab his pants and threw Kurt's to him.

Slipping them back on, he was met by Kurt who walked up to him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"The time will come. Soon. I promise."

"You're worth it." Blaine winked with a smile. "Hey, I'm sure there's some completely romantic movie on TV we can watch instead."

"I brought 'When Harry Met Sally'." Kurt laughed.

"Sounds perfect." Blaine said, intertwining fingers with Kurt. "But first, I really should shower. I'm disgusting."

Kurt didn't protest, just nodded his head.

"Hey!" Blaine nudged his side, laughing.

Blaine was sure his heart was no longer even his anymore. It belonged to the blue-eyed, warm-hearted boy holding his hand.

Curled up on the reclining couch with his boyfriend, Kurt had almost never felt so happy. It was as if everything was right with the world and that there was absolutely nothing that could keep mess it up for him.

Deep down, however, he knew that wasn't true. There were many things that could ruin the things he loved most in life, his friendships, his new family, his Blaine.

But something about the feeling of having someone so close, it all felt almost too real to him now.

Blaine was watching Kurt, too. Whether he knew it or not. The pair would laugh at the same parts of the movie, and know the same lines by heart. In all reality, they were each other's other half.

By the time the movie was over, the boys had fallen asleep on the couch. Blaine's head rested on Kurt's chest and he was wrapped in the other's arms.

"Oh my god. Mercedes, look." Rachel whispered, noticing the sleeping boys.

When Mercedes turned to notice, too, she first instinct was to "Aww!" Loudly, of course.

Rachel tried to hush her, but it was too late.

Blaine stirred.

He lifted his head off of it's resting spot as quietly as possible. He was incredibly able to get off of the couch without disturbing Kurt.

Just how much sleep did he lose last night?

"Sorry, Blaine. We didn't mean to intrude." Rachel apologized.

"No. Don't worry about it."

"He must be pretty beat." she motioned towards the still sleeping other.

Blaine turned back to Kurt, sighing to himself at the sight.

"Well, I'm going to get some dinner started. 'Cedes? Care to help?"

"You guys don't have to do that. I'm sure you've had a long day. I'll take care of it."  
>"No, we insist." Mercedes said, pulling Rachel along into the kitchen.<p>

Blaine sat back down on the couch, and brushed the hair out of Kurt's eyes.

Then, he laid back down and just thought.

Was it possible for things to be just like they are in the movies? How much more of a cliché was his life going to be? If something didn't change it up a little, he was afraid for the consequences.

But for that moment, he was fine to stay where he was.

That next day, after much convincing, Blaine, Rachel, Mercedes, and _even _Kurt went out to the lake.

Although Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes all refused to get in the water for any reason, sitting on the lakeside didn't seem too bad.

Blaine was the only adventurous one, claiming that a swim would be fun.

Kurt worried about him going out alone, but Rachel insisted she had perfected her lifeguard training the previous summer and that he shouldn't worry. Naturally, that didn't stop him.

"Why are you about to go out there and swim _alone_? What's the fun in that?" Kurt asked of Blaine.

"I want to swim. And since you guys are being bums, you've left me with no choice."

"Just be careful and don't do something stupid."

God, Kurt was going to regret those words later.

It all happened so fast.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: The conclusion to that cliffhanger from last chapter. Bit of a short one, but it's packed full I promise. :D Please enjoy! And don't be afraid to review! I like to hear what people think.

Blaine walked out to the pier, and spun around to shout, "You guys don't know what you're missing!" Backing up further and further, he didn't realize how close he was to the edge. "You guys are really no…."

Blaine was cut off by his inattentive dive into the water.

At first, the trio left on shore could do nothing but laugh. It was comical how the cocky Blaine could make such a fool of himself.

But, the laughter stopped when Blaine didn't resurface.

"Where is he?" Kurt asked, already worried. "Blaine?" he called.

"He's probably just trying to freak you out, Kurt. He'll have to come up sometime, then you can slap him upside the head." Mercedes claimed.

But he didn't come up. Until…

"Oh my god! Blaine!" Kurt screamed at the sight of his boyfriend face down beneath the pier.

He even found himself running towards him, willing to save him at all costs.

Rachel pushed past, ready to use her lifeguard training.

Kurt was in hysterics the entire time Rachel was pulling the unconscious Blaine out of the water.

Reaching the shore, Rachel pulled Blaine up as far as she could on land.

"Mercedes! Call 911!" she demanded.

Kurt's initial instinct was to touch Blaine's face. He wanted him to open his eyes. He wanted to see that hazel gaze.

"Kurt, give me your shirt. Calm down and just give me your shirt."

Doing so, Kurt was instructed to put pressure on the gash the had developed on the side of Blaine's head.

Finding that he wasn't breathing, Rachel started CPR.

"911's on the way, Rachel. Oh, god!" Mercedes was just now realizing the seriousness of the situation as Rachel continued chest compressions in hopes of bringing his still heart back to life.

The minutes that ticked by then seemed like hours.

Kurt almost couldn't take it.

He forced himself to stay beside Blaine, although he wanted nothing more than to run away.

"Blaine! Baby, wake up. Come on. You can't do this to me. Don't do this to me!"

He now held Blaine's hand, kissing it, hoping to spark some life back into his motionless boyfriend. "Blaine, I love you so much. Wake up!"

"Oh, god." Rachel was shaking now, although she attempted to hold her composure. Her attempts at reviving him were not getting anywhere, but she kept that to herself in hopes of not upsetting Kurt any further.

After another 5 minutes, although it seemed like 5 hours, the ambulance arrived.

"Step back, Ma'am." the EMT instructed Rachel.

As the situation was taken over, Rachel collapsed into tears in Kurt's arms.

Mercedes found her way over to her best friends, and joined their group of panic.

The EMT brought out the defibrillator in hopes of getting a quicker response.

Kurt kept running it over and over again in his head.

_What if he doesn't wake up? What if I never get to hold him again? What if I never get to hear his voice sing me to sleep again?_

Of course these thoughts were only worsening his anxiety.

But, finally. "We've got a pulse." the EMT claimed. But Blaine still remained silent and still.

The ambulance team worked to get Blaine up on a stretcher and into the back of the vehicle.

The other three followed close behind in Rachel's car.

Not a sound was spoken during that ride.

Waiting in the hospital waiting room, the tension could have been cut with a knife.

Kurt couldn't stay seated. Every time a doctor walked by, he shot up, hoping that they'd have something to tell him about Blaine.

He'd had to call his family and let them know what happened, so he kept getting worried text messages from Carol. Not helping the situation.

"Kurt. Please sit down. Watching you pace is only making it _more_ nerve-racking. I'm sure he's fine." Rachel asked of Kurt.

"I can't….I can't Rachel…He's alone in that room. And he's hurt. And I'm not allowed to do anything about it. I'm being forced to wait here. And it's taking all I have to not march down to that room."

A burst of emotion made Kurt surprise himself. It's unfortunate that you sometimes don't realize just _how much _you love someone until you almost lose them.

Rachel found herself walking over to Kurt to embrace him in a comforting hug.

Seeing Kurt, the strongest person she knew, fall to pieces like this wasn't exactly what she liked to see.

Suddenly, "Excuse me? I'm looking for a Kurt Hummel."  
>The voice came up from behind the hugging friends.<p>

Kurt spun around, anxious to get the news.

"I'm Kurt."

"Well, Kurt. We've successfully stabilized Blaine and it looks like he's going to make a full recovery. He'll be just fine." The doctor seemed happy to give the good news.

"Oh my god. Thank you so much, Doctor. Is he awake? Can we see him?" Kurt asked, as Mercedes and Rachel squeezed each of his hands.

"Yes, he woke just a few minutes ago, actually. Asking for you. Go on back."

It didn't take another second thought for Kurt to bolt out of the waiting room and down the hall to room 408.

"Can I have just a second alone with him, ladies?" Kurt asked, a smile on his face.

"Of course you can. Go get him." Rachel winked.

The doorknob clicked as the door shut.

"Kurt?" The familiar voice made Kurt's heart ache. He had never been so glad to hear it.

He slowly turned to face Blaine, unsure of how he'd react when he saw him, lying vulnerably in a hospital bed.

The IVs and the machines, the gauze wrapped around his head. It was all so intimidating. Kurt had never seen someone so close to him look so weak. Not that Blaine could show weakness. Even in his weakest moments, he was stronger than Kurt ever could dream to be.

Kurt inhaled sharply at the sight. His voice cracked as tears welled up in his eyes. "Blaine?"

"Kurt, please. Don't cry. Come here. I'm fine. Come here." Blaine motioned for the other to come sit beside him.

Kurt moved slowly over towards the bed, sitting down gently.

"That's better." Blaine said, with a smile. Still able to smile through anything. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and intertwined their fingers.

Kurt's free hand stroked Blaine's cheek.

"I thought I was going to lose you. I was so scared."

"You can't get rid of me that easy. I'm not going anywhere, remember? I believe I made you a promise."

Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine's forehead. "Good. Because I don't know what I would do without you."

"Ya know, I just woke up 15 minutes ago. I woke up to _this. _It's made me realize something. More than ever, I understand my feelings for you because I know how it feels to almost lose you. Kurt, I love you so much." Blaine was choking up, too. Another uncommon thing. "You mean more to me than anyone and anything in this entire world, and I want you to promise me that you'll never forget that."

Kurt was taken aback by the seriousness felt from the other boy's words. "I promise." He simply stated. His heart was beating at an immeasurable pace.

Blaine was, from that moment on, his entire world.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Enjoy chapter 8. For those of you who are actually reading, thank you so much :D I really appreciate it.

After having said what he needed to say, Kurt let Rachel and Mercedes in.

"Hey, Blaine. I'm so glad you're okay!" Mercedes said, kissing his cheek.

Blaine smiled at her, because of her ability to light up the room by walking in.

Rachel stayed back a bit. She had been traumatized by her whole CPR experience. Knowing that Blaine's life had been in her hands for those 5 minutes was more than she could handle. Knowing that it actually hadn't been _her_ who saved him, that was making things harder. She hadn't been able to do it.

Blaine sighed at the sight of the nervous Rachel.

"Hey, Rachel. The doctors told me what you did for me. You saved my life, and I just want to thank you. I know that can never be enough and I don't know how I'll ever repay you, but thank you so much."

"Well, _I _didn't really save your life. The EMT did." Rachel shied away.

"No. Rachel. _You _did. You didn't give up on me and you stayed strong. So for that I am forever grateful."

Rachel came and sat on the other side of the bed. "Well, when you put it _that_ way. You're welcome, Blaine. I wasn't going to let anything happen to you. You mean too much to too many people." she glanced at Kurt after that last bit.

There was silence in the room as everyone took in the situation.

Blaine felt that he couldn't have been luckier to have such amazing friends. If even the word amazing was enough to describe them.

Looking around that room, he saw Rachel who was just walking confidence. Then there was Mercedes, who took life and always wanted to make the best of it. Then, Kurt. What else was there to say about him other than that he was the greatest thing that ever happened to him. He was his best friend, and the only other person he'd ever be able to love that much.

He felt lucky to have these people around him. They were becoming his family.

"Alright. I have had enough with this heavy. Blaine how are you feeling?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm actually feeling great. A bit of a headache, but other than that, I feel fine."

"Well, that's great. Rachel, come with me. I'm going to go talk to that _doctor_ again. Maybe stop by the cafeteria. Do you want me to pick you anything up, Kurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks, though."

Rachel patted Blaine's hand and stood up to follow Mercedes out the door.

As the girls left the room, giggles about the "dreamy" doctor were mistakenly overheard by the boys.

"Did they tell you when you can get out of here?"

"Well, considering I'm stable and I feel fine. I'm sure they'll let me leave tonight. But I'll have to be on bed rest for the remainder of the night."

"Doesn't sound too bad." Kurt was relieved.

Kurt was dreading having to go back to Lima.

There had been far too much drama there the past few months and after having been away, he realized how much he _didn't _miss it.

That next day he was being forced to return. The time away had let Blaine and Kurt's relationship grow so much, and the truth was, he was afraid going back would send it all spiraling down again.

It didn't take long for the hospital to release Blaine. Even after such a scare, other than a slight headache, he was still healthy as a horse. A few stitches and he was good as new.

"Let's just not tell anyone about this little incident, alright guys?" Blaine pleaded.

"Oh. Well, about that. I kinda already told my parents. But I made them promise not to tell anyone, so hopefully it hasn't spread anywhere else." Kurt felt guilty.

Blaine didn't have even the slightest desire to be mad at him. So he just shook his head, with a smirk.

Back at the house, Rachel ran up to Blaine's room to fluff up his pillows and set everything up for him.

Kurt's arm helped guide him up the steps, against Blaine's initial wishes. But, the dizzy feeling he got trying on his own, changed his mind.

Finally settled upstairs, Kurt climbed up beside Blaine and laid his head on his chest.

"Kurt, I need to apologize about something." Blaine said, barely above a whisper.

Kurt sat up and looked at the other, confused. "What in the world could you have to apologize for?"  
>"Rachel told me what you did."<p>

"What did I do?" he was still lost.

"I know you gave up an Alexander McQueen for me." Blaine replied with a smirk.

Kurt recalled ripping off his McQueen shirt to use as a cloth against Blaine's gash. He shuddered at the thought.

"Oh. That. Well, ya know. You mean a _little_ bit more to me than that shirt."

"Shut up."

"I guess I'm trying to say, it's okay. I had to make a sacrifice for what I really love. That wasn't anything to be sorry about." Kurt was making fun of him now.  
>"That wasn't exactly what I wanted to apologize for, actually." Kurt could sense the change in Blaine's tone. "I'm sorry for putting you through hell lately. Either with my selfishness, or my stupidity, or my carelessness. I'm just sorry."<p>

"Hey, don't worry about any of that. I'm just glad you're okay. Alright? This is our opportunity to start over with new attitudes."

"You're so deep, Kurt." Blaine teased. "But, I love you." He smiled.

Kurt heart sped up, and he leaned up to gently let his lips find Blaine's. Blaine's hand held the back of Kurt's neck, holding him close to him.

Kurt's hand reached up underneath Blaine's shirt as he rubbed circles on his back.

"I love you, too." Kurt replied, his forehead still touching Blaine's. "Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you sing me something?"

"Yeah. Sure, babe. Ifyou want to hand me my guitar from over there." He pointed.

The boy's ability to send shivers down Kurt's spine was incredible. He'd never take another song he sang for granted again.

"You have a request?"  
>"No. Just anything."<p>

Kurt sat back and watched as Blaine sorted through the hundreds of songs he had in his head.

When it seemed that he'd found one. Kurt readied himself. He wanted to give his full attention to whatever song he was about to hear.

"I walked across an empty land.

I knew the pathway like the back of my hand…"

Blaine's face lit up with a smile as he played.

His voice was the most beautiful thing Kurt had ever heard. Maybe he was biased, but it was his honest opinion.

"Oh simple thing, where have you gone?

I'm getting old and I need something to rely on.

So tell me when you're gonna let me in.

I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.

And if you have a minute why don't we go?

Talk about it, somewhere only we know.

And this could be the end of everything.

So why don't we go, somewhere only we know?"

The finishing chords of Blaine's abridged version of "Somewhere Only We Know" gave Kurt chills.

"What did you think?" Blaine asked.

"Are you kidding me? That was beautiful."  
>Blaine smiled his crooked smile.<p>

He was happier at that moment than he'd been in months.

He really wasn't looking forward to going home either. Too many perfect things had happened to him on this trip. Well, besides being hospitalized, of course.

But, being with Kurt had been perfect. He felt like he knew him better than he ever had before.

So, he tried to bring that same attitude back home with him.

Plopping down on his bed that next afternoon, he realized he'd be back to his normal routines. He'd go to school, he'd go to warbler practice, then he'd go home. Hopefully there'd be some hanging out with Kurt and some other friends, but other than those slight runs off the track, he'd fall right back into the same swing of things.

Frankly, he was sick of it.

He picked up his cell phone, which he'd forgotten to bring on the trip, and to his surprise found 20 texts and 8 missed calls, all from his mother.

He was in some deep trouble. He hadn't exactly told his parents he was leaving. He honestly thought they wouldn't care. And even if they had, their strict parenting would play a role. Specifically because they would have never let him go, considering Kurt would be there too.

He heard the door open downstairs, expecting to hear his mother's voice. This was around the time she usually came home.

But instead she heard a gasp. "Blaine? Blaine?"

His mother ran up the stairs, flung open his door and brought a hand up to her face. "Oh thank God."

She ran over to him and pulled him into the most motherly hug he'd gotten from her since he was maybe 10.

"Hey, Mom." Blaine said, a little weirded out.

At first Mrs. Anderson looked at him lovingly, but a backhand to the cheek changed that.

"Blaine Anderson. Where in the hell have you been for the past 3 days?"

"I went on a trip to the lake with some friends. Didn't think to ask since you really hadn't been home much at all last week." Blaine retorted. 

He listened to the lecture on why what he did was stupid, irresponsible, and how he caused a lot of worry.

Blaine attempted to be apologetic. But, by the look on his mother's face, it wasn't particularly working.

"You're grounded for the next month. I want you straight home after Warblers. School, practice, home. Got it?"

A whole _month? _That long away from _any_ of his friends.

That long away from Kurt.

That wasn't about to happen.

But Blaine just smiled and nodded, continuing to apologize. Hoping to get his mom off of his back for a while.

"You, your father, and I are going to have a serious talk about this tonight." his mother almost threatened.

_Great. Should have known it wasn't going to be that easy. _

There would be no mercy from his father. He was just going to let him have it, and Blaine would have to take it.

Little did he know, the talk that night was going to be a lot worse than he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I give to you now the far overdue chapter 9. :D Please enjoy! A bit of a short one, but it wouldn't have made much sense to cut it off any later on. So. I'll post chapter ten soon.

Kurt sat in his room, after a huge welcome home dinner on behalf of Carol.

Then through the silence, he heard a tap on his window.

Pulling back the curtains, he saw Blaine, standing on his balcony.

"Oh my god." He opened the door for him. "Blaine? What are you doing here?"

Tears welled in Blaine's eyes. "I, uh. I left."

"Are you crying? Come here." he pulled him into a hug. "You left where? Home?"

Blaine nodded into Kurt's shoulder.

God. He'd left home? This must be serious.

"Sit down. What happened?"

"Sorry." Blaine wiped away his tears, and took a breath before starting. "It's uh. It was my dad. He didn't exactly take my leaving for the weekend lightly. And he just said some things that _really _pissed me off. And I was sick of dealing with it, so I left."

Kurt should have figured it had something to do with his dad. Blaine's father had always been much worse than Burt ever was.

"What things did he say, Blaine?" Kurt was worried, and almost scared to know.

"Nothing. I shouldn't say. It just really bothered me."

Kurt pleaded for an explanation with his eyes.

"He threatened you, okay? Said it was your fault I've started acting out and that he was going to make sure you stay out of my life." 

Kurt was taken aback by the truth of the matter. But, "He can't scare me, Blaine. I've learned to keep the mentality that nothing and no one can touch what we have."

Blaine confessed that it had just scared the _hell_ out of him. Thinking about someone wanting to hurt the one person he loved most in the world. Someone wanting to tear them apart.

After a little reassurance from Kurt, Blaine had calmed down tenfold.

But there was still the issue of him having a place to stay.

Naturally, Kurt had no problem with letting him stay the night. He'd just have to pull out the air mattress. There would be no other way in the Hummel house. At least while Burt was around.

"I'll sleep on the mattress, Kurt. I shouldn't keep you from your own bed." Blaine protested.

"No. No. I shouldn't make my guest sleep on the floor."

"I'm not just any guest, though. You don't have to treat _me_ like royalty."

"Blaine. A guest is a guest no matter how important."

Realizing he wouldn't be able to win, Blaine gave up.

"Hey. Kurt?"

"Yeah?" Kurt looked up from where he was bent over in his closet looking for a quilt for his pallet.

Blaine's eyes were golden and lit up as he sincerely thanked Kurt for being the one person he could always count on.

All that gained him some attention as Kurt walked back over towards him, wrapping his arms around his neck, and kissed him.

Blaine was sudden in returning the kiss. He had never felt so alone and no one besides Kurt had the ability to make him forget it all.

He didn't want to let go, even as Kurt began to pull away, worried about his family being home.

"Do you want to talk about this, Blaine?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"What's there to talk about?"  
>"Well, you just ran away from home. Don't you even in the slightest bit want to figure out how you're going to fix this?"<p>

Blaine leaned away, unable to wrap his head around what he was hearing.

"Wait. _I _don't have anything to fix. You think _I'm _the one who has something to fix?"

"You obviously have some issues with your father that you need to work out, and I was just going to see if there was something you wanted to talk about."

"Well. There's not. And whatever 'issues' I have with my father, they're not yours to bring up."  
>"I apologize. Just thought maybe you'd want to include me in your…"<p>

"Well, I don't!" Blaine snapped. "You know. I don't want to do this right now. I'm going to go. I'm sure Mercedes would be more than happy to lend me her guest room for a bit."

Kurt almost didn't have enough time to react, but when he realized what was happening he shot up to stop Blaine from leaving.

"Blaine. Blaine, stop! Come on. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to impose. Don't leave."

But he was ignored. Until Blaine turned around, about to climb back down the balcony.

"I need some time to think about some things. We need some time apart. I need to think."

Then, he was gone. Kurt didn't know what to feel. His heart was broken. In a matter of two minutes he'd gone from feeling more loved than ever to feeling like he'd never been more alone.

A week passed and Kurt still had nothing from Blaine. He wouldn't answer calls or texts. He ignored Kurt in passing in the halls at school. Even a trip to Mercedes' house wasn't enough to get him to see him.

Kurt was about to give up and just wait.

Until.

A text from Mercedes called Kurt to her house. At first, the thought of perhaps running into Blaine at her house made him reluctant. But, he did _really_ want to run into Blaine. So he went.

"Boy, it's been too long." Mercedes was enthusiastic, answering the door.

"Sorry, Mercedes. I've just been a bit down about Blaine. Is he here?" Kurt was quick to ask.

"No. No, I made sure he wouldn't be. I know how upset you two are. You need space I get that." Somehow, Kurt found this extremely hard to believe. "Well, if you want to just go down to the basement. My dad fixed the TV." She let him go down first, and when she made sure he made it all the way down, she ran back up the few stairs she'd gone down, closed the door, and locked it.

"Mercedes?" Kurt called.

"Work it out!" Was all she heard.

With dread, Kurt turned around to see a just-as-surprised Blaine sitting on the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Wow. I'm terrible about getting this up at a decent time. Sorry to those of you who are actually reading this little thing. And thank you. There is one chapter left after this one, so enjoy. :D

"Come on, Mercedes! What are you doing?"  
>"Forcing you two to make up. Now get to it. I can't stand to see you fight."<p>

"Ugh." Kurt slumped down on the recliner next to him. "Sorry about her. If you really want to escape, the garage door is usually unlocked." Kurt was apologetic to Blaine, who had clearly shown that he wanted to be apart.

He couldn't look him in the eye, because then he'd never be able to let him go.

He was surprised to hear Blaine speak up.

"Maybe she's right."

Kurt looked surprised.

"Maybe we should talk." Blaine continued.

"Okay. Let's talk." Kurt was quick to respond, sitting up straighter.

It took a minute for Blaine to begin. He knew all of what he wanted to say, but how to put it, that was the impossible part.

He knelt down beside Kurt's chair and apologized. For what he'd said, for how he'd handled it. For putting them back into the situation where lack of communication got them nowhere.

He'd been completely immature and felt terrible for having stormed out.

Kurt ran a hand through the other boy's messy curls. He just sat and listened to what he had to say, waiting to jump on his opportunity to apologize too.

He could admit he had been a bit irrational, jumping to conclusions like he had.

Communication was what they decided they needed to work on. Taking things too personally got them into too much trouble, but talking it out would prevent all the woes.

"I've really missed you." Blaine told Kurt, giving him chills.

"We can't do this to each other any more. Being apart is one thing. But being apart angry is a whole other story."

It was true. Knowing that Blaine was angry with him the entire time made the whole situation worse. There was a deeper emptiness that built up, then. How could he live with himself knowing that he'd upset _Blaine_. It was like kicking a puppy.

Leaning down, Kurt encircled Blaine into a much needed, and far overdue, hug.

"Never again. I can't lose you like that again. I love you, Blaine."  
>Blaine simply smiled that smile. The <em>one smile<em>. And Kurt couldn't help but want to kiss him. Luckily for him, Blaine read his mind, leaning in to close the space between them once more.

Blaine's lips parted under the kiss, and Kurt took it as an opportunity to climb down beside him on the floor and hold him closer.

Giggles flowed from the staircase. "My work here is done." Mercedes said from around the corner. She'd obviously peeked around.

Kurt gasped sarcastically. "Mercedes? Have you been spying?"  
>"I had to see if you two got anywhere. And, uh… <em>obviously<em> you have. You can thank me later." she called as she made her way back up the stairs.

Blaine laughed, hysterically. Something Kurt hadn't seen in a while. His laugh was greatly contagious, so Kurt found himself joining in. Laughing at his best friend's crazy antics.

"I love that girl way too much." Kurt said.

"She sure has a way with having that effect on people." Blaine agreed. "If she's good enough to see through _our_ stupidity and bring us back together than, she really knows what she's doing."

They really owed her. _She_ was the smart one.

"Blaine? I insist you move back over to my place. I talked to my parents, and although my dad made me promise that I'd get you to talk to your dad, it bought us some time. I'll even let you sleep on the air mattress."  
>"Deal." Blaine smirked, without hesitation.<p>

"And. Uh, you know. This weekend, the house will be empty." Kurt noted.

"Oh really?"

Kurt had butterflies. Blaine was so beautiful. He wanted to kick himself in the shins for thinking like the mind of the girl in those romantic comedies, but it was true. He couldn't have been any luckier getting him.

After a completely unnecessary explanation to Mercedes for why Blaine had to go, and a much deserved thank you, the boys drove their way back over to the Hummel house.

"Blaine? Can I ask you a serious question?" Kurt asked, plopping down on his bed.

"Yeah, sure. Of course." Blaine sat beside him.

"What do you see when you think of us. I mean, our relationship?" 

Blaine was taken aback by the question. He almost didn't know how to respond.

"Well, I see love and dreams just like I would with any other couple."

"That's what worries me." Kurt stood up to look out the window.

"What do you mean?"

His answer had been exactly what Kurt had hoped not to hear. "Blaine. I don't want us to be normal. I don't know how to explain this to you without sounding like a complete idiot, so, never mind. Forget I said anything."

Soon enough, arms were around Kurt's waist. "Well, you could try."

Kurt smiled to himself, turning around in the other's arms. "It's just, uh. I've seen us the past couple of weeks and how we've had a few little fights. And it's a natural thing to want to make up, but I feel like we do it the way that's expected of us." 

Blaine shook his head, still confused. He could sense how deeply this issue was troubling Kurt, but he didn't exactly understand what the issue _was_.

"We get upset, we don't talk for a few days, then one of us ends up at the other's door dying to apologize. Everyone that knows us sees us as that "teenage dream" couple. Which can be great, and it is. I just don't want to always be seen that way. I was people to be able to see past the cutesy things and see what we really love about each other."

Blaine's eyes gave away that he was completely lost.

"Oh god, I'm ranting. Do you even in the slightest bit get what I'm saying?"

A shake of his head confirmed that Kurt was getting nowhere.

"To put it bluntly, I want to shake things up a bit and make this relationship stand out like it deserves." Kurt babbled out.

"Well, what do you suggest we do about that?"

"I don't know. I didn't think about that. Something to show the world what makes us real. I don't want us to hide behind a stereotype."

Blaine laughed to himself, watching Kurt get all worked up over nothing. He always knew how to find the simplest things to find a problem in.

"Well, don't worry about it too much, Kurt. I mean, we're both happy, right? We're still just as much in love as we were a month ago. I understand where you're coming from. And I agree, but when our moment to stand out comes around, we'll know it."

Kurt looked down at the pair's intertwined hands. "Thank you."

"And, hey. There's nothing wrong with you being my teenage dream."

Their eyes met once again. Kurt sat back on his window seat and pulled Blaine down to him. He could feel Blaine's smile as their lips locked.

He cupped Blaine's cheek, stroking his face with his thumb. "You know. Summer's coming up. It's our last true summer. What are we going to do?"  
>"Whatever the hell we want to, Kurt."<p>

Kurt laughed. "It can't get here fast enough, then." 

In same strange way, both Kurt and Blaine felt like they'd just overcome some sort of hurdle. They'd taken a step, although towards where they still weren't sure.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Alright guys. This is the last chapter. Please enjoy the pure fluff. And yes, that is a warning for some insane fluff. I enjoyed writing this, and for those of you who read, thank you. And now please enjoy the 11th and final chapter. :D

That weekend, Blaine and Kurt found themselves alone in the house. Again.

Burt and Carol were visiting Carol's parents, something even Carol had been willing to let the boys out of. While Finn had gone camping with Puck. Kurt and Blaine had received an invitation to join them, but easily declined. No reason to intrude.

"We have got to stop finding ourselves in this situation with nothing to do, Kurt." Blaine said, chopping up some tomatoes for their omelets, under Kurt's direction of course.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, with a laugh.

Blaine just shook his head smiling to himself.

Then he felt warm breath on the back of his neck. And soft kisses that followed a line down to his slightly exposed shoulder.

The goosebumps that rose on that spot encouraged Kurt to continue.

He moved to Blaine's neck, catching ticklish spots. Blaine leaned away to try to escape.

His laugh was contagious, causing Kurt to join in. He tried to catch Blaine, then it became a game.

When he did finally get a hold of the other boy, Blaine surrendered easily.

"Alright. Alright. I give up. Don't hurt me." he laughed.

Kurt's smile at that moment made Blaine stop dead in his tracks. The smile was so warm and heartfelt and one of the things he loved to witness most.

Blaine's breathing hitched as he realized just how close he was to Kurt's face. Reaching up to gently stroke his cheek, he noticed the change in Kurt as well. A connection was made and Blaine could feel Kurt's heart beat faster as he leaned in to connect his lips to the other's. It took only second for Kurt to react, immediately finding his fingers knotted in Blaine's dark curls. He found it impossible to pull away, so even if he wanted to, a force was keeping him close.

Blaine explored down Kurt's neck, lingering at the dip in his collarbone. He placed gentle kisses along his way.

Kurt's hands reached underneath Blaine's shirt, grazing his warm skin.

Blaine paused and pulled away, for only a second.

Almost in slow motion, he reached down to pull his shirt up over his head, tossing it behind him, not caring where it landed.

Kurt froze, his eyes browsing down Blaine's tanned torso. The curve of his shoulders, the light gleam of sweat on his chest, the slight rise and fall as he took in breaths.

He'd seen it all before, but the exposed state of his boyfriend, at this moment, was pushing Kurt's heart to an immeasurable speed.

Blaine's eyes urged Kurt to follow him. They never left Kurt's face as the pair progressed up the stair case, slowly taking in the being of the other.

The smirk on Blaine's face gleamed in his golden eyes, inviting Kurt closer to him.

He couldn't wait any longer to embrace Kurt, pulling his hand towards him.

The click of the shut door made his heart skip a beat.

Kurt shed his shirt, exposing, at least what he believed, was his seemingly inferior figure.

Still, Blaine's hands rested at Kurt's hips. Closing the space between them, he leaned his forehead to touch Kurt's, moving up to hold Kurt's face in his hands.

Below a whisper, "Blaine?".

"Shh." Was all Blaine had to respond.

Their lips met again, again causing a catch in Blaine's breathing. Kurt was equally, if not more, nervous. Never had he ever imagined he'd be where he was. Holding Blaine Anderson that close to him. Making his heart beat that fast. Who was he to deserve _him_?

Suddenly, Blaine was on top of him. The bed the only thing keeping Kurt form crumbling under his touch.

Blaine's shaking hands brushed the hair out of Kurt's eyes, revealing their bright blue.

"What?" Kurt asked, noticing Blaine's change in expression.

"Huh? Nothing."

"You're shaking." Kurt made note of the trembling state of his boyfriend.

"It's a good shaking….I'm just so…so…"

"I know. Me too." Kurt smiled, out of breath at the moment.

The look Kurt received from Blaine at that second explained so much. There were no _words_ that could possibly be spoken between the two that would explain anything. But that gleam in Blaine's warms eyes told him everything he'd ever need to know.

Kurt pulled Blaine down to him and just held him there against his chest. The flutter of his heart brought a smile to Blaine's face.

Blaine rolled over, pulling Kurt along.

Given the opportunity, Kurt positioned rough kisses down Blaine's torso. He fumbled with the belt buckle at the edge of Blaine's low set cargo shorts.

Realizing this, Blaine quickly began doing the same.

"Now?" Blaine asked, almost unnecessarily. _Yes. Of course now. _

His ran his hands through his disheveled hair, taking in what was about to happen.

"I love you _so _fucking much, Kurt." he admitted, earning him a ardent kiss.

The mix of emotions filling the room would have been too much for the average person. But Blaine and Kurt weren't average. They were in love. They both knew it. And that was the way it would always be.

More and more each day.

Until forever.

"Kurt, we need to get out of this place." Blaine told Kurt, rejoining his love after a shower that same night.

"I'll go anywhere with you, Blaine." Kurt told him, a look of longing on his expression.

"Really?" Blaine took a deep breath before jumping up to fish something out of his bag. An envelope.

"Open it." he urged.

"What in the world?" Kurt looked down at the mysterious gift, unsure of what to think. What more could Blaine possibly give him. He didn't deserve what he already had, let alone more.

A gasp escaped Kurt's mouth when he pulled out the contents of the unmarked package.

Two tickets to any Broadway show of his choice.

"New York?" Kurt asked, already picturing him there with Blaine at his side.

"New York." Blaine confirmed.

Kurt bit his lip before attacking Blaine in a hug.

"You really _are_ making all of my dreams come true."

Blaine's heart skipped a few beats at the sound of the joy he'd been able to give Kurt.

"Well, _you're_ my dream. You always will be."

Kurt connected their lips in response. More of a response than words would have been.

"Thank you. I can't think of anything to say that's worthy of what you do for me." A single tear shed down Kurt's cheek.

Blaine promptly wiped it away. "Tell me you love me and I'll have all I need."

"I _do _love you. More than you'll ever know or even begin to comprehend."

"We're turning into that rom-com couple, aren't we?"  
>"I don't care if we are, Blaine. Because if that's what it takes for what we have to work, than to hell with what other people may think. You're mine. I'm yours. That's that."<p>

Blaine laughed in awe at the inspiring words. "So, you're with me?" 

Always.

_- Blackbird fly. _


End file.
